Pony
Pony — фургон, присутствующий во вселенной 3D и вселенной HD. Производителем во вселенной HD является компания Brute. Описание Дизайн GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories В играх между GTA III и GTA Vice City Stories, Pony появлялся в качестве среднего фургона, и не был похож ни на один фургон. Однако Pony имеет некоторое сходство с Ford van в конце 80-х и 90-х. В GTA III и GTA Liberty City Stories, Pony имеет более современный вид с высокой крышей (в отличие от Rumpo с низкой крышей), в GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas и GTA Vice City Stories Pony имеет более старую модель с низкой крышей. Pony вмещает 3 пассажира с одним водителем в себе (два в кузове, и два спереди), Pony может быть найдено ездящим по промышленным районам. Pony основывается на первом поколении Mercedes-Benz Sprinter Van. В GTA San Andreas Pony часто используется в гражданских целях и имеет стереосистему. Pony можно увидеть в миссии «Life's a Beach», где он использовался DJ'ем для пляжной вечеринки (см. Варианты для больших деталей). Pony-GTA3-front.jpg|''GTA III'' (Кузов) Pony-GTAVC-front.jpg|''GTA Vice City'' (Кузов) Pony-GTASA-front.jpg|''GTA San Andreas'' (Кузов) Pony-GTASA-LifesABeach-rear.jpg|Диджейская стереосистема из миссии «Life's a Beach» Pony-GTALCS-front.jpg|''GTA Liberty City Stories'' (Кузов) Pony-GTAVCS-front.jpg|''GTA Vice City Stories'' (Кузов) Pony-GTA4-front.jpg|''GTA IV'' (Кузов) GTA IV В GTA IV, Pony производится маркой Brute. Перед основан на 1997-2002 GMC Savana, и по бокам сзади напоминает 1986-1993 Dodge Ram Van; Также он имеет более длинные задние фары чем у Ram Van, и зеркала заднего вида напоминают зеркала заднего вида у 1996–present Chevy Express/GMC Savana. В GTA IV Pony очень похоже на Burrito, и Declasse. В GTA IV Pony редко может быть замечено, однако появляется в двух местах (см. Местонахождение). Появляется с рекламой разных компаний; китайского ресторана Sum Yung Gai, U-Benders Plumbing Service, Pizza This... and Mr. Wong's Laundrette. Производительность Pony имеет маленькую скорость 126 миль/ч, но есть высокий шанс перевернуться из-за слабой подвески. Для погони Pony подходит плохо, так как Pony плохо выдерживает таран. Рекламы компаний Pony_sign_4.png|Реклама Pizza This.. Pony_sign_3.png|Реклама Sum Yung Gai Pony_sign_2.png|Реклама U-Benders Plumbing Pony_sign_1.png|Реклама Mr. Wongs Launderette Варианты Pony неоднократно имел измененные версии в различных играх: * Panlantic и TOYZ (GTA III и GTA Liberty City Stories) * Top Fun (GTA Vice City) * Berkley's RC Van (GTA San Andreas) * Ballot Van (GTA Liberty City Stories) Pony может быть найдено с уникальными модификациями. Pony с уникальным черным цветом может быть найдено в миссии «Loose Ends». В GTA San Andreas в миссии «Life's a Beach», есть Pony со стерео-диджейской системой (встречается в обычном трафике) и внедорожными колесами (специальными для путешествия по пляжу); Pony не может быть модифицировано в TransFender, так что этот вариант уникален. Pony-GTAVC-LooseEnds-front.jpg|Pony из миссии «Loose Ends» Pony-GTASA-LifesABeach-rearquarter.jpg|Pony из миссии «Life's a Beach» Местонахождение GTA III *Около железного забора севернее Supa Save! в Порту Портленда, Портленд. *Около лестницы за Kai Lee's Hot Sauce Company в Чайнатауне, Портленд. *На парковке нефтяной компании AMCo. в Трентоне, южнее Гаража Джоуи. *Около утилизатора в Харвуде, Портленд. GTA Vice City *Восточнее лодочной мастерской в Вайс-Порту. GTA San Andreas *Часто появляется в промышленных районах: Океанские доки или Истер-Бэйсин. *Часто можно увидеть в районе Фоллен-Три. *Встречается в Карьере Хантера. GTA Liberty City Stories *Редкий чёрный Pony доступен в миссии «Taking the Peace». GTA Vice City Stories *Припарковано восточнее клуба «Малибу» в Вайс-Пойнте. *Часто ездит по Вайс-Порту. *Припарковано у Мемориального стадиона им. Хаймана в миссии «Caught as an Act». GTA IV * Появляется около Мунси-авеню, около Диллон-стрит в Центре Брокера (только в рабочее время). * Появляется у маленького магазинчика в Лефтвуде, Олдерни. GTA V *Встречается в транспортном потоке. *Можно получить на миссиях по доставке для бизнеса Smoke on the Water, играя за Фраклина. *Можно найти на Амарилло-Виста, возле дома Лестера в Эль-Бурро-Хайтс. GTA Online * Редко встречается в Ла-Меса или Сайпресс-Флэтс. Разное * Радиостанции в Pony по-умолчанию: **Emotion 98.3 в GTA Vice City и GTA Vice City Stories. **Playback FM в GTA San Andreas. **The Vibe 98.8 в GTA IV. **Vice City FM или K109 The Studio в Episodes from Liberty City. **FlyLo FM и Soulwax FM в GTA V. **Также, этот фургон был использован в фильме «Лицо со шрамом». См. также *Rumpo *Burrito *Speedo de:Pony es:Pony en:Pony Категория:Транспорт в GTA III Категория:Транспорт в GTA Vice City Категория:Транспорт в GTA San Andreas Категория:Транспорт в GTA Liberty City Stories Категория:Транспорт в GTA Vice City Stories Категория:Транспорт в GTA IV Категория:Транспорт в GTA V Категория:Транспорт в GTA Online Категория:Фургоны Категория:Brute